Winner takes all
by Skovko
Summary: Five men that just met each other in a bar decide to put money on the line in a bet. Who can leave with the only female customer in there? Winners takes all. (Also starring besides the tagged ones: Dash Wilder, Scott Dawson and Becky Lynch.)


Sometimes people just gravitate towards each other for unknown or silly reasons. Like this night. Five men found themselves seated at the same table in a bar. Some of them knew each other, others didn't. Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose had come in there together. Scott Dawson and Dash Wilder likewise. And the final man Drew McIntyre had come alone. Still all five of them had ended at the same table, enjoying each other's company.

"Not many ladies here tonight," Dash sighed.  
"What's a man got to do to get laid around here?" Dean asked.  
"Put some money on the line," Drew answered.

The four men stared at him.

"Are you serious?" Roman asked.  
"Dead serious," Drew answered. "Let's make a bet. A real bet. 500 dollars on the table from each of us. Winner takes all."  
"There's only one woman here," Scott pointed out.

They all looked over at the brunette. Her curly hair reached her shoulders, and she was wearing a short, black and white striped dress and long, black boots. From behind she looked good.

"2000 dollars for the lucky man who goes home with her," Drew said.  
"Damn!" Dean whistled. "I'm in."  
"Money on the table," Drew said.

He put 500 dollars on the table, and Dean did the same.

"I don't run around with that kind of cash on me. I actually trust banks," Roman said.  
"I got you covered," Dean said.

He put another 500 dollars down which only made Roman chuckle. His friend never trusted anyone, and therefore always carried a great amount of cash.

"Scott? Dash?" Drew asked.  
"We don't run around with that kind of cash either," Dash said.  
"There's an ATM just across the street," Drew said. "Unless you're too scared to play."  
"Fuck it, we're playing!" Scott said.

He pulled his friend up from his seat, and they disappeared out of the bar. Five minutes later they came back in and put down 500 dollars each. Drew gathered all the money and put them under an empty beer bottle on the table.

"Who wants to go first?" He asked.  
"Bring home the gold, big dog," Dean chuckled.

Roman stood up with a proud smirk. Both he and Dean knew he could basically just smile to make most women drop their panties. The four other men remained seated while Roman walked over to work his magic. He was literally met by a hand in front of his face. They couldn't hear what was being said, but the big dog tucked his tail between his legs within one minute and walked back to the table.

"Fucking cold," he pouted. "She wouldn't even let me introduce myself."  
"Okay, let me show you how it's done," Dean said.

They watched him walk up to the woman too. He wasn't met by her hand, but they could all see the cold looks she gave him. He didn't give up though. He stayed up there for ten long minutes, and they all lost count at how many times she rolled her eyes and shook her head no. Finally he gave up and came back.

"A lesbian," he crossed his arms. "That one eats carpet for a living."  
"Sore loser," Dash chuckled. "Let me try."

Dash met the same fate as Roman. Her hand went right up in front of his face, and the "no" that followed was loud enough to be heard down by the table. He chose to face defeat right away, and walked back to the table.

"I'm with Dean," he said. "Full blown lesbian."  
"Only us left," Drew looked at Scott.  
"You go first," Scott shrugged. "I got a feeling we'll both lose anyway, and we can all take back our 500 dollars."  
"Fair enough," Drew said. "Wish me luck, boys."  
"You're gonna need it," Dean said.

They were all chuckling as they watched Drew walk up to her. For a few minutes they watched him work his magic while their smiles faded little by little. She didn't roll her eyes or shake her head. She smiled at him and even blushed. Whatever he was saying was clearly working. Fifteen long minutes went by, and then she nodded at something he said. He walked back to the table, moved the beer bottle, and took the money.

"Have a nice evening, boys," he said.  
"Wait, you're actually leaving with her?" Roman asked.  
"She invited me home," Drew smirked. "Nice doing business with you all."

He tipped his head goodbye and walked back to the woman. They disappeared out of the bar together. An orange haired waitress with an Irish accent walked over to them and started gathering the empty beer bottles.

"How much did you lose?" She asked.  
"500 dollars each," Scott said.  
"How did you know?" Roman asked.  
"They do that everytime. They find some suckers to bleed dry. They're actually together," she answered.  
"And you didn't think to tell us?" Dash shouted.  
"Not my circus," she shrugged.

Roman jumped up from his seat first and ran outside. He couldn't see anyone, so he ran right and turned the nearest corner. He caught them getting into a car. He grabbed Drew's jacket and pushed him up against the car.

"Give me my fucking money!" He growled.  
"Hey!" The woman shouted.

He turned his head and screamed as she used pepper spray on him. He fell to his knees in pain, temporarily blinded, and he heard the car doors open and close. The car started, and they drove off.

"Fucking bitch!" He muttered.  
"Roman!" Dean dropped down next to him. "What the fuck happened?"  
"Pepper spray. It burns like a motherfucker," Roman said. "And they got away. Sorry about that."  
"Easy now. Let me help you," Dean said.

He helped Roman to his feet while watching the tail lights of the car disappear down the road. He hadn't caught the license plate, so there was nothing he could do to find them. Inside the car Drew laughed and looked at his girlfriend.

"That was fucking close," he said.  
"Too close," she grinned. "We gotta find a new bar for a while until things cool down. They'll be back looking for us for a while."  
"Suckers!" He laughed.  
"How much did we get this time?" She asked.  
"2000 dollars," he handed her the money. "Let's buy a couple of bottles of champagne and have a fun night."


End file.
